from end to end
by President ORB
Summary: a normal T.K. and Kari fluff, but doesn't revolve around them, it's got to do with how everyone thinks they should be together, and yet they're not.  This shows how they end up together by force...and a little push.  Relient k stuff in here! Check it out!
1. Observation Sticker!

**Chapter 1: "Observation Sticker!"**

Izzy looked around at all the people gathered around. All the Digidestined were there except for T.K. and Kari, and for a good reason. The reason why they were all there, too.

"Okay, you should all know why we're here, right?" he asked. A few confued faces didn't reply loud enough, and he shouted,

"OKAY! I'll explain this again…We all made a bet, and not one person tried to make this one work. Tai and Sora ended up together, and Ken and Yolei, and Mimi and Joe, and that leaves our best couple…"  
"But they're not a couple, at least, not yet…" Sora interrupted. Izzy looked over at her.

"And that's why we're here today!" he announced, exasperatingly, "because we got our money, and only three results, instead of four."

"Anyone want to explain why we all agree about T.K. and Kari being a couple?" Tai asked, interrupting Izzy, "I haven't ever agreed whole-heartedly with anyone before, so…"

"It's because it's too obvious, Tai." Sora replied, and Joe added,

"Much too obvious; this is strange, because everyone said that they'd be together, and yet, they still claim to be merely friends."

Sora agreed,

"Exactly, it's like they don't have a clue!"

"That's because T.D.'s an idiot, and-- "

Davis didn't finish because Tai's fist flew into his jaw.

"Shut it!" Tai yelled, and then left Davis lieing in the dirt.

"So, what we need to do is get them together, right? I mean, they like each other; it's obvious, but they don't ever say anything." Mimi pointed out.

"Right. It's like they don't want to be together, almost." Matt replied.

"They do, it's just that they fear each other's rejection. It's a simple thing when you like your best friend as…well, more than a best friend. It's obvious beyond belief that they don't want to lose the friendship they have just because they like the other person more then they let on." Joe explained. Matt gave him a strange look, a kind of 'how would you know' look and Joe shrugged.

Sora's eyes lit up,

"Well, I think getting them to realize each other's feelings is a great idea, and I'm glad I thought of it!"

"Uh, Sora? I thought of it…" Izzy stated. Sora glared at him, and then Tai came over and whispered something to her. She broke out in a smile, and then Matt asked,

"Okay, not that that wasn't curiousity-sparking, but what about the bet?"

"Well, the money comes from Davis, so…"

Davis sat up straight and then looked at everyone who was glaring at him,

"Hey, I only said that I'd do the opposite of that bet because I felt like it. I just wanted to be difficult." He stated. Matt rolled his eyes,

"You want Kari to be with you, idiot. Everyone knows she makes fun of you for the pure enjoyment of it. You're just so jealous of T.K., that you think you stand a chance!"

As Matt finished, everyone laughed at Davis. Davis stood up,

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, well, if you didn't catch it the first time, I doubt you're going to the second time…no offense." Matt replied, snickering to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, time to tell you what you think!

Please don't be too harsh! I'll update as soon as possible…and this isn't my first Takari fanfic, I've written millions of them, I've just never gotten around to typing them up and putting them on the site! Sorry!


	2. Falling Out

**Chapter 2: "Falling Out"**

**Falling Out : Tai and Sora (With Mild Help From Matt)**

"You're sure she'll go for it, Tai?" Sora asked nervously, clearly concerned that her friend was in a little over his head. He smiled at her,

"I know what I'm doing, Sora. Kari's going to believe it all, trust me…, and Matt said that he'd help me once…I just hope he doesn't screw this up just so that he can win the bet!"

Sora sighed,

"Fine, Tai, but I am more concerned that T.K.'s not going to go along with all of this."

Tai swiftly turned towards her,

"Oh, come on, Sora! I've planned this all out! Just let me try, at least!" he yelled out.

Sora widened her eyes, and then looked at the ground,

"Okay, whatever…"

She felt like she was babysitting again.

"Yes!" Tai did a little jump that landed with a swift skip and then started to walk next to Sora as they left the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari sat on her bed, writing away what she could think of, when she heard a quiet knock on the door to her room. She quickly shoved all of her paper and pens under her pillows, and said,

"Come in."

She put a fake smile on as she saw her older brother, Tai, enter the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Okay, what do you want, Tai?" she asked, diligently.

He sat down on her bed next to her, and then started,

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that Sora and I are planning to watch a movie here tonight, and – "

Kari interrupted him, and finished his sentence for him,

"…and you want me gone. Fine, but that's not much of a head's-up, Tai. I can't really go anywhere…"

"Well, uh, what about you're friends?" Tai asked, trying his best not to rush into the main point of the conversation.

Kari looked at him, and then thought for a second, and said,

"No, Yolei and Ken are always busy, and Davis and Cody said they were going to be trying out some stupid 'video game marathon' or something. I guess I'm stuck here."

"Well, what about T.K.?" Tai asked, nervously.

"T.K.?" Kari asked back, she had left him out for a reason. She guessed Tai was too smart for him to just let it pass by without him noticing. Oh, well. It was worth a try.

"Yeah…," Tai continued, putting his arm around his sister's shoulders, "actually, Matt called me a while ago and told me that he was going out somewhere, and that T.K. was just going to be all by his lonesome self for the rest of the night…"

"Oh, well, I -- I wouldn't want to bother him or anything…" Kari said quickly.

"Oh, come on! You don't want to spend time with your best friend?" Tai asked, giving a pouting/ begging complexion to his words. This was it. If it didn't work this far, there wasn't any point in even trying to get T.K. to go along.

Kari looked at the floor, and then thought,

"Well, I guess it'd be okay for maybe an hour…Tai's movie can't last forever, right?"

She turned to her brother with a weak smile,

"Alright, Tai…I'll go hang out with T.K. while you and Sora sit around here and pretend to watch a movie…"

Tai almost face-faulted. He was overjoyed after hearing the first part, and was glad that it didn't take too much persuasion. But then she fires back with that stupid comment on how she still thinks that Sora and him are perfect for each other, not that he was complaining anymore…they really did like each other, but Kari didn't need to be so cruel about it, especially when he was trying to help her get the guy she has always wanted…"Damn it!" he thought.

Kari got up, and skipped out of the room lightheartedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, it worked…" Tai told Sora over the phone. All she had to do now was go over to Matt's, convince T.K. to come with her, and try to get them to notice each other…but without really doing anything…except watching the whole thing from two screens that were going to be set up in the Kamiya's living room.

As Sora approached matt's place, she suddenly felt a lump in her throat. She let it go, trying to stay focused on what she was trying so hard to do. She knocked on the door, and Matt answered, rather quickly. He smiled, and told her to come in.

"I'm just getting the rest of my stuff before I go…" he told her as she stepped inside.

Matt led her into the living room, where T.K. was messing with his digital camera, obviously confused about what the heck you were supposed to do to even turn it on. Sora laughed at the expressions on his face as he turned it on, and then a sudden, loud, and high-pitched beeping noise came from it. He quickly turned around as he heard her laugh, and then smiled, calming himself down.

"Oh, hey, Sora. What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

She smiled back, and then said that she heard Matt was going out somewhere.

"And that you were going to just be sitting around here with nothing to do…except ruin your camera…" she said, adding the last comment as T.K. slammed the camera on to the armrest of the couch, getting it to shut up the annoying high-pitched, beeping noise. He laughed,

"Yeah, well, I don't have much of anything else to do…besides, it's always good to get some practice with it anyway, right?"

Sora looked at him seriously, and then put her hand on his shoulder, saying,

"You know, I'm supposed to go and meet Tai back at his house so that we can watch a movie…but I'm not sure that going to happen anymore since Kari's won't leave. She said that…well, she's got nothing else to do, and all of her friends are 'busy'…"

Sora watched as T.K.'s expression changed from nervous and excited to lackadaisical and frowning. She wasn't expecting that to come right away…she hadn't even gotten to the point of their whole conversation yet.

"T.K.?" Sora heard Matt ask from behind her. She turned to see Matt standing there, a tad concerned at his little brother's expression. T.K. looked up at him, and then his frown turned(I can't believe I'm about to do this) upside-down, and he smiled. Matt soon looked to Sora, and then pretended he had heard their conversation.

"So, T.K., are you going to go hang out with Kari, or what?" he asked, and T.K. looked at him, and just...looked at him. His expression went blank, but in a panicky-sort-of-way. Matt looked back at Sora, and then announced that he was going to leave, so her and T.K. had better make up their minds about where they're going.

Sora turned to T.K.,

"I've got to head on over to Tai's, you want to come with? I'm sure you and Kari can come up with something to do..." she encouraged him. He lightly nodded, and they all left Matt's place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, come on in! You brought T.K. with you, I see!" Tai said cheerily, and brought Sora with him into the living room. Sora stepped in the room, and then froze in horror at the mess of tangled wires and computer parts scattered near the television set, which was set next to another one.

Kari was in the kitchen. Tai told T.K. that he should try and get her to leave, because he 'really' wanted to be alone with Sora, and T.K., obviously, believed him. He had walked in, and Kari was looking out the window near the table. He froze in his place, at the sight of the girl before him. The light from the window came in through the glass at a shaded tint that made Kari's eyes seem to glitter and glow, and her figure seem to shine brighter than anything else in the room. He merely stood there in awe, and then Kari looked back at the table, and noticed T.K. standing there.

"Oh, uh, T-t-t.K., when did you g-get here?" she asked, trying so hard not to stutter.

T.K. just stood there, not sure of what he should say. He raced over and over in his mind what might be right. He was forced to come by Sora, and Tai told him to try and get her to leave them alone. But what was he supposed to say that didn't sound so…uninteresting? Maybe he should suggest that they leave and let Sora and Tai be alone? But that would sound too obvious. Maybe he should just stay quiet? But he couldn't just stand there, and not say anything…oh, what to do, what to do…

"H-hi..." was the only thing he could manage to say. He sounded retarded for saying that and nothing else, but he couldn't think of anything, strangely enough.

"Tai tried to get you to make me leave with you? ...he's mean, you know that?" Kari blurted out, standing up, and walking over towards him.

"_Huh?" _T.K. thought, _"All I said was 'hi'. How'd she know...did I not really say that? Did I just imagine that I said something stupid in front of her?"_

She came right up to him, and then paused. She had planned to just grab his hand and lead him out the door, but she suddenly came too close, and it would look too awkward now if she did what she had intended after she had already stopped in front of him. How could she just stop without thinking? Obviously, things just aren't the same between them anymore…she **knew** that T.K. was _more_ than irresistible to her. She forced herself not to look into his deep, blue eyes. She might look even more gauche than before.

"Kari?" T.K. asked, a little confused for a second. …Well, okay, **more** than a second.

She looked up at him, and then regretted looking right into his eyes. She wanted to stay right there, and stare into them for as long as possible. She always wanted to. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

"Uh, Kari?" T.K. asked again.

Kari blinked,

"Uh, y-yeah?" she asked nervously, thinking she must have looked like a complete idiot just then.

"Y-your brother wanted to--"

"I know, let's go!" Kari grabbed his wrist, too afraid to really grab his hand, and then ran through the kitchen doorway, pulling T.K. behind her.

As they past the living room, Tai lifted up his head, and then listened for the door to close. He then smiled at Sora, and flipped the on switch to the first monitor. It showed the hallway, moving faster and faster to the stairs, and then down them.

Sora turned on the second monitor, and it showed Kari, still holding T.K.'s wrist, and her flying down the stairs as fast as possible.

"Okay…" Sora said aloud, not sure of this idea anymore. She turned to Tai,

"Um, are you sure about this, Tai? It seems a little under-developed. I'm not sure they're just going to like each other instantly; how do you intend on making them think that it's a good idea to even - - "

"I've got a little extra stuff that I had Izzy put into those camera/microphones." Tai replied, egotistically. He was proud of having such a well-thought-out plan. It was like the very first time for him, anyway.

Suddenly, the first screen came to a stop, and then the second one repeated. Tai could see Kari turn around and smile at T.K., saying,

"Okay, so…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so…?" Kari asked, still smiling up at a stunned T.K., waiting for a reply.

"Uh, well…I don't really know of any places around here, Kari…" T.K. started to reply, before he saw a passing truck that was advertising some kind of 'free concert and comedy act'. He saw it and pointed it out to her, and she just smiled at him again, and started walking towards the concert hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Told you they'd find something almost instantly," Tai smirked, and put his hands behind his head. The first monitor was showing his sister just walking along a sidewalk. Particularly the one outside their place.

"I don't know about this, Tai...and what did you put in the cameras? It's nothing dangerous, right?" Sora asked, becoming increasingly worried. Tai just smiled at her 'worriedness'(if that's even a word), saying,

"Sora, **I** didn't put anything in the cameras, Izzy did. And of course it's not dangerous! I'm not going to risk my little sister getting hurt at all, even if her and her best bud are clueless to the core."

Sora just had to smile. It was great to have Tai be perfectly honest with himself once in a while.


End file.
